Groombridge 1618
Groombridge 1618 *Union System , former United Earth Colony - *M-0 Galaxy , Upward Sector - Sol Neighborhood *2 Rock Planets , 1 Super Jovian, 1 Ice planet - No indigenous life - *UAS : Hard Core Groombridge 1618 aka Hard Core, System as it is entered in the UAS catalogs, was first surveyed in 2112 OTT , Four rock core and an ice planet were discovered. Due to the very active flare star and the heavy radiation bombardement the inner planets recieve, carbon life did not develop.( No silcone or other life forms present ) First settlers came as Ice miners to the outermost planet in 2155 OTT . Unusual is the fact that the outermost planet became the Core planet of the system. There are very few Union systems with a similar arrangement. The Planets *Singe - Rock *Hard Rad - Super Jovian *Powder Dry - Rock *Cool Ice - Ice The system developed and all planets are now occupied. Singe is known for a very high security prison facility and the first of its kind (UE) and later Union. Today there are 21.5 Billion in the system. Despite being a Fuel source Hard Rad has 32 largr moons, all ow which are now colonized and utilized. System industry is diverse, but focuses on space ship interiors and secondary systems. Such as sensors, instrumentation, shields. Hundreds of small and big as well as the very big companies and corporations have design studios, factories and work shops here. There are two space born ship yards. Cool Ice has a Class A space port . There is a space train connection to Sol and other destinations. System Info Groombridge 1618 is a star in the constellation Ursa Major. It is located close to Earth, at a distance of less than This star is located about 15.9 light-years (ly) away from our Sun, Sol, in the northwestern corner of (10:11:22.1+49:27:15.2, ICRS 2000.0) of Constellation Ursa Major, the Great Bear, which also encompasses the Big Dipper or Plow (Plough) -- southwest of Merak (Beta Ursae Majoris), north of Tania Australis and Borealis (Mu and Lambda Ursae Majoris), and east of Talitha (Iota Ursae Majoris). The star was listed by Stephen Groombridge (1755-1834), whose "A Catalog of Circumpolar Stars, Reduced to January 1, 1810" page 54 was published posthumously in 1838. Although Groombridge 1618 is brighter and more orange or hotter at the surface than most nearby flare stars (which are typically classified as red dwarfs), it has also been relatively less active. The Star Groombridge 1618 is a orange-red main sequence dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type K7 Vne, that has been classed as orange as K5 by the SIMBAD Astronomical Database (which may be using an older reference) and as red as M0. This star has about 64 percent of Sol's mass (RECONS estimate), 59 to 68 percent of its diameter (Pasinetti-Fracassini et al, 2001), and about 4.6 percent of its visual luminosity and 13.3 percent of its theoretical bolometric luminosity, correcting for infrared output (NASA Star and Exoplanet Database, derived using exponential formula from Kenneth R. Lang, 1980). The star appears to be about 191 percent as enriched as Sol with elements heavier than hydrogen ("metallicity"), based on its abundance of iron (Cayrel de Strobel et al, 1991, page 290). Groombridge 1618 is chromospherically active with star spots (Vassiliki Tsikoudi, 1989). Its status as a flare star and its average equatorial rotational velocity speed of 1.7 to 2.1 (+/- 0.5 to 0.8) km (1.1 to 1.3 miles) per second (Marcy and Chen, 1992; page 553) suggest that it may be a relatively youthful star that is over a billion years old. It is a New Suspected Variable star designated NSV 4765. Useful star catalogue numbers for Groombridge 1618 include: Gl 380, Hip 49908, HD 88230, BD+50 1725, G 196-9, SAO 43223, LHS 280, LTT 12732, and LFT 696. Category:Solar Systems